Apetito nocturno
by Violepatty
Summary: Sebastian está hambriento y necesita robar energías, tras contemplar todas las opciones se decide por la más accesible. (SebastianxMeyrin, soft lemon)


**Nota Inicial**: Esta historia pertenece al universo de Descendiente de la Oscuridad (el cual prometo retomar en vacaciones), pero transcurre antes de la misma. Si no la has leído, solo hace falta saber que en esa historia yo planteo que Sebastian es un demonio hijo de una súcubo y de un demonio del orgullo, por tanto puede alimentarse por medio de sexo, pero prefiere devorar almas orgullosas y sabrosas.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Es un SebastianxMeirin y contiene lemon (aunque no es muy explícito)

* * *

**Apetito nocturno.**  
By Violepatty.

Necesitaba comida. Sebastian, el perfecto mayordomo demoníaco, moría de hambre.

Hacía lustros o quizá décadas que no comía un alma y odiaba alimentarse por medio de su habilidad de íncubo, aun así lo había hecho más de una vez desde que realizara su contrato con el pequeño conde, especialmente porque en el último año sus reservas de almas se habían agotado.

Se recostó en su cama y se ovilló sobre si mismo, pensando en cómo cazar una presa. Estaba en la mansión Phantomhive y Ciel le había prohibido salir de la misma bajo la excusa de que podría necesitarlo por la noche, la verdad era que el niño estaba al tanto del hambre que estaba padeciendo y Sebastian sabía que le había dado aquella orden para joderle la vida.

También sabía claramente que tendría que utilizar su parte íncubo para poder calmar su necesidad, así que su dilema era elegir a su víctima. Primero pensó en Ciel, por supuesto que le encantaría seducirlo y probar su alma a besos, pero su cuerpo no le terminaba de convencer. Ciel era aún un niño y él detestaba tener sexo con seres tan pequeños y quejumbrosos. Pensó luego en los sirvientes. Tanaka-san estaba obviamente descartado, un hombre tan mayor carecía de la energía sexual necesaria y podría morir en el intento (además, tampoco gustaba de los viejos). Su mente comenzó a divagar y eliminó rápidamente a Bard (demasiado explosivo) y a Finian (cuerpo demasiado infantil, brazos demasiado fuertes). Finalmente llegó a la última opción: Meyrin.

La verdad ella parecía una buena opción, poco peligrosa y de fácil acceso (vamos, él la traía vuelta loca), seguramente no tendría más que pararse frente a su puerta o escurrirse en su cama mientras estuviera durmiendo y hacerle creer que lo que harían sería un sueño erótico, mientras robaba sus energías.

Se levantó un poco más repuesto por la idea de alimentarse, aunque igual de hambriento y no tan a gusto.

A decir verdad, las mujeres no le gustaban ni le dejaban de gustar, las prefería antes que los niños, por supuesto, pero tampoco le atraían especialmente. Ningún cuerpo humano lo atraía especialmente. En fin, fuera como fuese, prefería siempre seducir hombres, pues le parecían mucho más maleables y menos vengativos en ese tipo de cuestiones "amorosas".

Llegó hasta la habitación de la chica y se escabulló dentro de la misma, como lo había planeado. Ella dormía en su cama.

Sebastian se le acercó y la miró fijamente por un rato, como valorando la opción que tenía. Aún bajo las mantas podía notar sus curvas, el cuerpo de Meyrin estaba bastante bien formado, de eso no se podía quejar. Se inclinó sobre la cama y retiró cuidadosamente la sábana, subió el camisón hasta dejar descubierto su vientre y antes de hacer algo más, como demonio precavido que era, pinchó uno de sus dedos con un colmillo, hasta sacarse sangre y comenzó a trazar intrincados signos sobre el abdomen de la mujer, mientras murmuraba palabras inentendibles para cualquier ser humano, formando un conjuro para "sellar" temporalmente el vientre de Meyrin e impedirle ser madre de algún vástago suyo. Tenía prohibido usar la magia mientras mantuviera su contrato con Ciel, pero era mejor permitirse aquella pequeña licencia que verse padre de un híbrido dentro de pocos meses.

Cuando la magia estuvo hecha, bajó la ropa y volvió a cubrirla. Lo mejor sería hacerle pensar que todo eso era solamente un sueño erótico. Como incubo podía trabajar en sueños, pero como debía conservar su forma humana lo mejor era hacerlo en la realidad física.

Acarició suavemente la mejilla de la chica, de manera casi tierna y luego depositó un beso sobre sus labios, ella se removió un poco y tras recibir otro beso, sumado a algunas caricias indiscretas, abrió los ojos lentamente. Se sorprendió bastante al mirar a semejante hombre sobre ella y casi gritó, pero logró contenerse y se mordió el labio inferior.

—S-señor Sebastian... —murmuró, completamente roja e impresionada—. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué...? -su pregunta murió en los labios del mayordomo, quien se dedicó a besarla como seguramente nadie antes que él había hecho.

El beso no obtuvo resistencia y las dudas siguieron danzando en el aire, mientras las diestras manos se deshacían de la ropa de la chica. Sebastian sabía las pasiones que despertaba en ella, sabía que Meyrin lo deseaba y sabía también que con las palabras que diría, a ella no le quedarían más dudas de que aquel era un sueño.

—Porque te quiero —susurró a su oído—. Siempre lo he hecho, desde que te vi por primera vez.

Y ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquella sensación que se le antojaba sumamente real, pero la cual su mente racional le decía que solo tendría sentido en un sueño.

—Señor Sebastian... yo... —y sus palabras volvieron a morir con un beso. Las manos diestras ya le habían retirado la ropa.

Ella dejó de hablar definitivamente, dejó de pensar y se entregó a su sueño por completo. Coló sus manos bajo la camiseta del pijama de Sebastian y palpó la piel de su espalda, el mayordomo se dejó hacer, mientras sus manos recorrían los pechos de la chica, jugueteaban con ellos y encendían aún más su deseo.

Le encantaba sentir el deseo, la lujuria que despertaba en las demás criaturas, era una sensación similar a la que poseen los humanos al cocinar su alimento, dentro del lugar propicio, lleno de olores que sustentan su apetito por unos instantes y le indican a cada momento que la comida estará lista pronto. El sexo sería su comida y los jugueteos previos, su receta para una buena cena y como todo buen cocinero, se encargaba de preparar su banquete con ternura, presionando aquí y allá, haciendo promesas y deslizándose de la manera más delicada por aquel cuerpo, que se sentía inexperto bajo su peso.

Se quitó la ropa, para completar la fantasía de la chica y se irguió frente a ella un momento, dejándola observarlo, permitiendo que despertara su curiosidad, su excitación y quizá para envalentonarla un poco. Su objetivo, fue cumplido y Meyrin, por iniciativa propia, lo atrajo hacia su lecho, acariciando esta vez sin pudor alguno su cuerpo.

Había concluido que eso no podía ser más que un sueño y que como tal debía disfrutarlo. Al tener a Sebastian sobre ella, comenzó a recordar sus mil fantasías sexuales y mientras el mayordomo la toqueteaba más y más, mientras su entrepierna se volvía más húmeda, ella se giró para dejarlo abajo, depositando besos descarados aunque inexpertos por todo su cuerpo.

La excitación de ambos crecía, la energía sexual de Meyrin ascendía exponencialmente y Sebastian solo podía pensar en alimentarse de ella. Al tenerla arriba, la alzó un poco y la acomodó para lamer sus pechos, acariciando sus piernas, sus muslos, su trasero, hasta colarse entre sus piernas. Los dedos desnudos se enterraban en el cuerpo de la chica, mientras ella deliraba de placer y excitación.

El mayordomo la devolvió a la cama y ella dócilmente aceptó, sintió su lengua recorrerla y se aferró a sus cabellos, mientras él exploraba con aquel blando músculo, lamiendo sus labios e introduciéndolo en rincones que nunca pensó que podrían ser besados, pero que se sentían tan endemoniadamente bien.

Finalmente, mientras ella estaba perdida en el placer, el mayordomo negro se decidió a culminar la tarea.

Se introdujo suavemente en ella, quien solo atinó a aferrarse a su espalda, a rasguñarlo mientras apretaba los dientes por el dolor que le causaba aquella inmersión, pero que, pese a ello, le era satisfactoria. El demonio, atento a no bajar la energía sexual de la chica, se dedicó a atenderla, a excitarla y tocar todos los puntos de placer imaginables.

Comenzó un lento vaivén dentro de su cuerpo, buscando llevarla a la cúspide de la satisfacción sexual y, tras algunos minutos, sintió el menudo cuerpo contraerse, estremecerse de un placer nunca antes sentido y que posiblemente nunca más volvería a sentir.

El orgasmo de la chica le generó el propio y entre el placer, su hambre se sintió saciada.

Robó las energías del cuerpo de Meyrin hasta que se desvaneció. Los ojos quedaron cerrados y la boca dibujó una sonrisa enorme, satisfecha, serena. Él, tras unos instantes se apartó de ella y la dejó tendida sobre la cama.

En ese instante maldecía haber robado sus energías tan rápidamente, pues la chica le parecía ahora más apetecible que al principio. Acarició nuevamente su mejilla, esta vez con una suavidad sincera y no con la ternura fingida de hacía ya algunos minutos.

Fue por un poco de agua y comenzó a limpiar el desastre que había montado, mientras meditaba en que, pese a que al principio lo había hecho por hambre, en algún momento del acto sexual había comenzado a desear aquel cuerpo y, que en algún punto de su eterna y solitaria vida, había comenzado a querer a todos los inútiles integrantes de la mansión, Meyrin incluida.

Dejó todo tal y como lo había encontrado para volver a su habitación. Miró el reloj, aún era temprano. Se recostó en su cama y se le quedó mirando al techo, reflexionando en silencio. Su apetito estaba saciado, pero había un sentimiento que no se quería desprender de su pecho, mientras su mente vagaba en los recuerdos de la mansión, en todo lo vivido en esos pocos años allí, en todos los integrantes, sin detenerse en ninguno especialmente.

Quizá debía entablar una mejor amistad con todos, quizá aquellas palabras que le había murmurado a la chica no eran del todo falsas. Quizá, solo quizá debería visitarla por la mañana y tener alguna atención para ella antes de comenzar a gritarle órdenes.

O quizá simplemente debía tener hambre más seguido y repetir el banquete de esa noche, con su alimento mucho más consciente de sus actos... y más satisfecho.


End file.
